


The Best Idea

by flipflop_diva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating, skye has a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Trip who gave her the idea, albeit unintentionally, after he wouldn’t stop talking about Halloween for two weeks straight. But if it worked, it would be a great idea. Set during Season 2 of Agents of SHIELD but no real spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entwashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/gifts).



It was Trip who gave her the idea, albeit unintentionally, after he wouldn’t stop talking about Halloween for two weeks straight.

(“We should dress up!” he said. “We could all go as the Avengers!” “No one is dressing up,” Coulson said. “We could pass out candy!” Jemma said. “In a secret bunker? No candy either,” Coulson said. “He is no fun,” Trip said.)

A week before Halloween he was still going at it. 

“If we can’t dress up and we can’t pass out candy, maybe we can just walk down the streets and see some kids. I bet there is some kid out there dressing up as Falcon.” He sighed then. “I want someone to dress up as me someday.”

“Not going to happen,” May said, barely looking up from the files she was studying. But Skye looked up, and her eyes widened with an idea.

She got Trip to help her with it, and Jemma and Leo, too. 

“They probably sell them in a store,” May said when she figured out what they were doing.

“But where is the fun in that?” Jemma said, holding up fingers that were covered in glue.

Four days before Halloween, they got Coulson to let them borrow the quinjet to drop off their package.

“I can’t believe I’m letting you guys do this,” he muttered, “I said nobody dresses up,” but there was a trace of a smile on his face. 

Three days before Halloween Skye activated the tracker on Mike Peterson and cornered him in a dark alley.

“You’ve come for me,” he said, without emotion.

“It’s not what you think,” she reassured him, and then she told him the plan.

Three nights later, she knocked on the door of a little old house, a not-quite-perfect replica of Black Widow standing next to Deathlok (who now had pieces of duct tape strategically placed across his body — “It can’t look _too_ authentic!” Skye had argued), picking up their little Falcon.

“Dad!” Ace breathed when he opened the door, his SHIELD-made Falcon costume fitting him perfectly. He raced into his father’s eyes, turning his head to look at Skye.

“Thank you,” he told her.

“I don’t need a thank you,” she said. “But I will take some of your chocolate."


End file.
